


Turn Back Time, can we?

by averoussina



Series: The one we share soul with; [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averoussina/pseuds/averoussina
Summary: Prompt: Where everyone born with a tattoo on their wrist, but it's not their first words that written there.It's their last words instead.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: The one we share soul with; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Turn Back Time, can we?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contain a multiple pairing, and yeah. I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompt: Where everyone born with a tattoo on their wrist, but it's not their first words that written there. It's their last words instead.

\---

To be honest, Ten were always curious why they need to be born with a tattoo with their supposed to be soulmate last word on their body.

It's frightening.

And no matter how ‘romantic’ it might sound, to have ‘soulmate’ words written on your body, it's cruel.

Have you imagine being so in love with someone, been in a long relationship with them, and suddenly lost them? And their last word will torture you until the day you die because obviously, you can only have one soulmate?

But, Ten undergoing something worst.

He was, in a relationship with Qian Kun. He loves him even though they always kinda bickering about this and that. He loves him, so much. And he knows Kun does love him as much too. They've been in a relationship for seven years.

Suddenly one day, Kun left their apartment they've shared for a while to bought him a new canvas. Because Ten is lazy to do that, Kun did go out to buy it for him then never come back again. He involved in a car-accident and yeah.

Suddenly Kun, no more.

If that's not enough to haunt him for the rest of his life, Kun's last words to him were, "I'll be back in a while." 

And it's not the words written on Ten's skin.  
\----

Yang Yang is a bright boy. He is charming. He is a happy virus, mood boosters, he is a boy like that. But he wasn't a fan of soulmates thingy, he always hates that kind of topic. And he barely annoyed at something. He usually just pretend to be annoyed.

Yang Yang is a kind boy. He has so many friends at school. He is willing to help anyone, except lent them money. Every one who is his close friend, know this very well. Not even a cent, they all knew that too well.

Not because Yang Yang is poor or something, he is kinda rich. His hobby is bought some-damn-expensive-shoe. But you can't borrow his money. And in some urgency matters, he chooses to give his friends money instead of lent them. 

But Yang Yang forgot almost literally every rule he has in life when he is with Xiao Jun, his best friend. It just, they've been friends since fetuses and all his rules barely applied on Xiao Jun.

That's why when Xiao Jun nonchalantly asked to borrow his money and promised will give it back to him tomorrow, he just lent him. He said to Xiao Jun, it's fine to don't return but Xiao Jun insists and since he knows Xiao Jun is such stone-headed, he agreed in the end.

"Thank you for lending me money!"

That's what written on Yang Yang skin. Little did he know, it was gonna be Xiao Jun last word to him. If he knew, he swore to strictly not give it.

And when he knows it, it already too late.

What's the point to know their ‘soulmate’ words only to know that you can't save them? It's a destructive curse they hold, in their wrist.  
\----

  
Lucas decides he would never believe in the existence of a soulmate. He decides long ago not to care about his soulmate. He decides he will love whoever he wants to fall in love with.

Soulmate or not.

But he is 100% sure he would never meet his soulmate. And sometimes if he can't sleep, he can't help but stare at his wrist. Looking carefully at his tattoo with the mind going elsewhere.

He wishes he could actually meet his soulmate. Actually. He wishes he could get known to them. He wishes he could fall in love with them. He wishes he could experience the 'spark' you share with your soulmate.

He wished.

Midnight is a vulnerable time. He thinks so much about this or that, and usually, about his soulmate. Midnight is a time he grieves over someone he would never know or a soulmate he would never have a chance to fall in love with.

He looks at his tattoo again, reading the words, "what is your name?"  
\----

  
Winwin met Hendery through a community that discusses a lot of things about their tattoos. Not a community that learns about tattoos stuff, but, they just sharing about their tattoo and sharing insecurity, anxiousness, and stuff. Because in that community they're all sharing one similarity.

Long story short, they become friends and click with each other easily. They're both anxious, but they tried not to show it to each other, understand that they shouldn't make the other more worried or what.

They just try to enjoy as much time as possible.

No unnecessary words needed. No drama needed. They both know and understand there's no point about talking it anymore and they should've moved on from something that has not happened yet.

Everything moves so fast with their relationship. In two months they already living together. They could've arranged their marriage if only they have more time.

Both Winwin and Hendery agreed at one thing when they decide to live together, their own priority should be their own safety. So, if something bad happens to the other one, the one left should try their best to survive.

Because the similarity they've shared about their tattoo is a thing, called fear.

And it all comes unexpected, there's a thief that night and it just happens Hendery wakes up and is going to get some water. When Hendery notices the un-welcomed guest, he makes a lot of noises, screams, and gets something instinctively to defend or beat up this thief he saw.

What Hendery didn't know is, that thief isn't alone. When WinWin opens their bedroom door, woken up by the sudden noise Hendery makes, he couldn't help yelled as soon as he notices what's up.

"WATCH OUT! RUN! There is someone behind you!" WinWin screamed as loud as he can get, and he forgot with their agreement, he runs as fast as he can get, tried to help Hendery from those thieves; specifically from the one that holding knife behind Hendery.

It's all happens to fast, Hendery distracted and beaten by the first thief he has seen, gets hit by something hard, probably gets hit by the wooden chair he didn't know or have chance to think as his senses can only feel pain as his body falls. And WinWin, with his strength, tried to block the thief with a knife. His arm holding the thief hand with knives. They're dueling and put their lives on stake, on who is stronger. Because the blade will hurt one from these two. The other thieves, as soon as Hendery falls he rushes to WinWin and hit him with the same object.

WinWin yelps at the unexpected pain and lose his holding on the knife and falls with that sharp object stabbed on his abdomen. Hendery vision blurred either because of pain or tears, he wants to get up but his body just could obey his mind.

"Hey don't close your eyes, please." Hendery words come out weaker than he thought it would sound. His vision blurred but he still tried to look at Winwin, try to see how is the other. Notices that Hendery still awake, they beat up the helpless man more and that's how Hendery and WinWin's story ended.

  
"Watch out! Run! There is someone beside you!"  
"Don't close your eyes!"

They end up saying the words they've fear so much without realizing it.

\----

  
"Love sucks."  
"Yeah, love is sucks."

"Soulmate things are sucks."  
"Agreed."

Ten chuckled and chugging vodka down his throat, he doesn't know how many glasses he had. He just didn't drunk yet. Or so he thought.

"I think, that's enough already," Lucas said, stopping Ten from more.

"I still can't forget anything." Ten insist, but Lucas stopped him again. "I can help you forget everything."

That's how they meet each other for the first time, and they're already on each other arms. They already kiss each other mouth. Lucas didn't know why he is so drawn with this stranger, he wasn't a fan of fucking stranger he met on the club. But he didn't care much. He offers the other to help him forget whatever it is the other wanted so much to forget. And he enjoys it too. 

He is beautiful. He is beyond beautiful even if there are scars on their skin. Some look new. Lucas treats him carefully, as if he may break the tiny guy. Compared to him, this guy is much smaller.

"Don't treat me like I'm fragile. Break me if you can. Hard, harder. Hurt me." Those were that tiny guy words while they're fucking. So he fuck him senseless. He tried to control himself and not hurt the smaller guy so much, but he kinda lost his self-control when his partner pleads him to, beg him, and looks like he enjoys it so much even though at the same time, that guy cries too.

After that, Lucas found himself waiting for the tiny guy to appear in the club. The bartender there help Lucas too, saying he is a friend with that guy (he called Ten, by the way), and support him; kinda trying to matchmaking him with Ten.

With the bartender helps, he knew and can always find Ten at the club. Lucas felt, weird. He enjoys his time with Ten, Ten looks like he did enjoy Lucas companion too. But Ten isn't interested in him at all, he never really talk about something personal nor ask Lucas anything about his life.

Lucas didn't know why he really attracted to Ten. Sure Ten is gorgeous, but there is something more. He was just drawn into him. Is it because they've shared so many nights together? Maybe that's it. He is attached to him because of that.

Actually, every time he met Ten in the Club, somehow they always ended up on the bed together, "Make me forget." Ten said. And lately, those words kinda stings. Lucas just didn't want to acknowledge that yet.

Ten, on the other side, actually share the same feelings as Lucas. He feels attracted to the giant boy. Well, who doesn't honestly? If you look at him and you're not drawn to him then you must be some brick walls. That person is _**that**_ attractive. But, there's more about the Giant. He makes him feel again. He feels alive lately. And he misses the other.

Funny how he didn't really know the Giant, not even his name, but feeling so much about that person. He even grew accustomed to their new habits, spending a night together. Talking about just everything, a random thing usually since Ten avoid talks about his personal life.

This night, Ten comes to the Club again. He easily spots the Giant is already there, with some drink. He walks close to the Giant and softly greets him. "Hey."

"Hey." The other open his arms casually hug him and lead him to sit on his lap. It's all happened so natural and casual. Ten didn't know since when they get to this close? But he still sits on the Giant laps anyway.

"Giant-baby." Ten started. It's a nickname he made. And it suits Lucas perfectly tho.

Lucas chuckles at the pet name, but then he refrains himself and looks kinda serious. His hand goes up to stroking Ten's cheeks. "I don't want to get drunk tonight, I want to talk. Can we?"

Talk? About what? They barely knew each other, right?

But Ten didn't reject the offer since he is curious, what it might be. "Sure. Spill, then." Lucas shakes his head, "Not here baby."

They then move to a hotel room, the air is different than before since none of them drunk. Ten isn't as flirty as he is when drunk. And Lucas becomes self-conscious because he about to take whatever this relationship called to a new step. Maybe.  
He can't deny he is interested in Ten.

They sit side by side, in front of them there is red wine, but none of them touch it yet.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucas asked Ten caught off guards. Then Ten laughed, "I think you want to talk?" He asked back, but he approaches Lucas nonetheless. "You don't have to ask." Ten said as he positions himself on Lucas laps once again, and put his lips on the Giant.

This kiss is different, they aren't drunk, and Lucas tried to kiss Ten softly. Kisses he has been share with Ten was always messy, hungry, always rushing. He wants to take it more slowly, put more feelings on this kiss.

Ten shuddered and gets goosebumps all over his body, he notices and understands the unspeakable signs Lucas sent.

When they end it, Lucas saying softly to Ten, "I like you. No, it's more than like. I think I love you." He says, their gaps are close, they could kiss each other again if one of them moves even a little bit.

Ten push Lucas, distancing himself from the Giant almost instantly. He can't. Kun image just flashes and guilt creeping up in his heart. Ten knows that Kun wasn't his soulmate, but _that's_ what hurt him more.

Lucas still continuing his words, "I know it sounds fake, you might not believe me as we just fucking each other without really talking about each other. But I do mean my words. And..." He trails off.

"I think you're my soulmate."

Ten wants to run away when he heard that. He is shaking a little, Lucas is too nervous to notice that. "But, I'm afraid too," Lucas said. "You see...?" Lucas showing his tattoo to Ten.

"What is your name?" Ten said it loud, Lucas eyes shaking, "No- Don't- Why-" He stuttered. "I mean, I'm about to say, you don't have to know my name. Don't ask my name. What if you really are my soulmate and I lose you?"

Silence.

"Lucas. My name is Lucas." Lucas finally answered. The air os heavy. Then, Lucas gave him a weak smile, "You need to know it if you half betting your life on it." 

Ten eyes shaking. That time he pushed Lucas, and run far away from that place. He knew those words so well. He read those words over and over again. He tried to slice his wrist with that word written there.

Lucas said he thinks he is his soulmate?

Then those words, the same exact words he utters are tattoed on his skin, then those are Lucas's last words? Are you kidding me? Ten head is a mess. He just ran away, didn't notice where didn't notice his surrounding.

And he just ran carelessly, with someone or two or maybe many people (not like he cares) screams as background as he saw a car in front of his eyes and seconds later... 

...it's all darkness.  
\----

  
Lucas gets the news from the bartender. The irony he felt make him feels numb. He wonders which one is better:

Losing Ten without really know who Ten is, without having a chance to fall in love with him, grieving over someone he had never known.

Or, losing Ten when he just realize and admitted that he, indeed fall in love with him. 

<  
"Love sucks."  
"Yeah, love is sucks."

"Soulmate things are sucks."  
"Agreed."  
>

Lucas almost wants to give up. Because everything just felt different. Weird. Awkward. And he didn't know what to do. But Lucas chooses to go on. He chooses to keep going. Tried to enjoy things in his life. Do works a lot and travel a lot more.

He did what he wants to try in life.

Ten just didn't know, that Lucas's life still going on even if Lucas has said what supposedly his last word.

That Lucas chooses to still go, to live instead of giving up. That may be the words written in their wrist was only a prediction, or perhaps something you can choose.

Or maybe, it's what writing was not their soulmate's last word before their death.

It may be their soulmate's last word, to the other one. As a gift to make you always remember, your soulmate's last words to you. Memories that even if it's painful, also something that is precious.

You can decipher it the way you want it to be.  
There is no wrong or right.  
It just the way it is.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I just write this when i can't sleep yet. Idk why i hurt myself like this. If you read this until the end idk too why you hurt yourself like this. 😂
> 
> And honestly idk exactly what I've write, but it'd be a waste if this story ends up at my notes only.


End file.
